Confusiones
by Mariohn
Summary: Porque algunas cosas no podía evitarlas, sobre todo cuando había un tercero involucrado. Y el tercero, parecía ser él. Stony.


**Nombre:** Confusiones

**Fandom:** Avengers

**Characters:** Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts.

**By:** Mariohn

**Resumen:** Porque algunas cosas no podía evitarlas, sobre todo cuando había un tercero involucrado. Y el tercero, parecía ser él.

**Notas:** Es más bien un Steve-Angust xD pero son cosas que pasan. Dedicado a Nat. Sé que no has estado bien últimamente y pensé que algo así podría animarte. Espero haberlo conseguido al menos xD

* * *

Una fiesta.

¿El motivo? Uno que no puede recordar, probablemente una de tantas victorias que al fin y al cabo, ellos consideran necesarias celebrar. Él no es bueno en eso.

Levanta la copa que uno de los mayordomos contratados para la ocasión le ofrece, dictaminando si debe o no tomar una más. Pero no importa cuánto beba, sabe que de querer emborracharse, lo único que va a lograr es hacer el ridículo intento. Porque no puede, y lo sabe. Y todos también. O al menos el porcentaje de personas que lo conocen.

No tiene idea por qué ha aceptado venir. Tal vez porque la imperiosa necesidad de aún poner el ejemplo como icono nacional o porque simplemente no pudo negarse. No, cuando hasta Bruce ha venido a él a recomendarle que despejarse es una buena opción para ellos o porque Tony lo ha arrastrado sin preguntar qué era lo que Steve quería. Pero desde que mantuvieron la confianza suficiente, Tony no solía preguntar que era lo que Steve quería. Y de vez en cuando lo agradecía.

Bailan. Steve no puede evitar que sus ojos se desvíen de un lado hacia el otro, observando a las parejas desde su posición. Ha hablado con tantas personas que desconoce esa noche, que no puede evitar sentirse más solo que de costumbre. Pero era una cuestión de protocolo, se lo habían dicho bien. E incluso él es consiente que debe hacerlo. Pero cuando un par de señoritas se acercan a él, con la intención de sugerirle suavemente lo mucho que les gustaría el bailar una pieza con él, no puede evitar excusarse. Porque no sabe, porque el hacerlo representa para él una pequeña porción de traición.

Una que se incrementa con el paso de los días, con la confianza que ha aprendido a adquirir hacia ellos como personas, algo que nunca creyó posible.

Puede observar a Clint bailando con Natasha. Puede decir con certeza que es algo que se esperaba, después de todo no es secreto para nadie –o al menos, para ellos –que hay algo ahí. Pero eso no es lo que a Steve, al menos, puede llegar a importarle. Son amigos, los acepta. Los quiere, a su manera.

Y cuando sus ojos llegan donde quieren llegar, la imperiosa necesidad de maldecir y darse vuelta es tan fuerte que resulta inevitable.

Porque no quiere mirar, pero se fuerza a si mismo a hacerlo.

De vez en cuando es un flash del pasado. Al principio, al menos, durante las primeras conversaciones. Al ser un tipo que a penas y fue descongelado y lanzado a un mundo que desconocía de golpe, Steve necesitaba un punto de referencia donde debía partir. Así se lo había dicho a si mismo, a pesar que con el paso de las semanas, las conversaciones, las discusiones eso había quedado un poco atrás. Sobre todo porque Howard era un tema tabú entre ellos y cuando mantuvo una breve conversación con Rhodey acerca del tema, Steve decidió que tampoco iba a mencionarlo si Tony no hablaba de ello. Ya bastante tenía con sus propias confusiones para provocar las mismas en otras personas. Pero otras veces… podía ser un poco doloroso.

Hoy, ella está también.

Están bailando, lenta y suavemente. Y sus ojos no pueden dejar de mirar al otro, o eso es lo que Steve ve desde la posición en la que se encuentra. De vez en cuando se pregunta si él y Peggy habrían llegado a eso. Pero la respuesta no es segura. Sabe, que de ser un poco menos _él_, las cosas hubiesen sido más llevaderas para ambos. O al menos, habrían logrado fomentar una amistad mucho más real que conversaciones de vez en cuando. O los intentos de Anthony Stark para que Steve Rogers terminara por ambientarse en una época donde el hombre sabía, que nunca terminaría de encajar. Mr. Potts era una mujer indudablemente hermosa, intrépida y con una capacidad memorable en lidiar con alguien tan complejo como Tony. Alguien perfecta para lo que Stark era.

Entonces ¿Alguien podía decirle porque estaba tan molesto?

Las luces a su alrededor bajaron para darle un ambiente más romántico a la habitación. La gente, afortunadamente para él había decidido que Capitán América era simplemente el ser antisocial y/o tímido que siempre había sido considerado. Porque Steve, Steve no había existido para ellos. Y era doloroso, pero al final de cuentas había terminado por admitir que simplemente no podían entenderlo. El verlos a ambos, totalmente envueltos en el otro no hacía más que hacerle recordar. No sabía si esos celos eran porque Steve nunca podría disfrutar del baile que a ella le prometió, o por el simple hecho de saber que lo que quería no podría obtenerlo. No pudo, no va a poder. No podía.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella. Tanto, que Steve pensó que ningún otro pensamiento que fuese Pepper podría entrar en aquel momento. Y resulta una tontería que le duela. Porque Steve sabe que ha llegado a su vida de golpe, como todos los demás. Que antes de eso, Stark tuvo una vida. Y según bromas de Rhodey una tensión sexual no resuelta con ella. Y contra eso no hay nada que Steve pueda hacer, porque ni siquiera ha podido evaluarse a si mismo.

Tiene miedo. Sobre todo porque por primera vez en semanas, no ha visto a ninguno de sus amigos en él o en sus compañeros. Y quizás, es una de las cosas que más le hacen sentir soledad. Que su punto de referencia para intentar adaptarse se ha ido y Steve ha quedado completamente solo.

¿Cómo terminó sintiéndose de esa manera? De vez en cuando piensa, como ahora, y determina después de un par de horas junto al saco de boxeo que han sido demasiadas discusiones. El que fuesen tan distintos uno del otro y el que el equipo completo hicieran cosas para que se llevaran mejor. El esperar, casi con un anhelo ver algo de Howard en él y descubrir algo totalmente distinto. Complejo. Roto a ratos. El saber, que no necesitabas estar rodeado de una capa de hielo para estar tan quebrado como Steve. Pero todos lo estaban, eso lo sabía de sobra, pero sentirse en cierta forma identificado con él había sido la base de la desdicha.

Idiota Steve. Iluso Steve.

Dios, que ganas de darse de cabezazos contra la pared en aquel momento. Negó con la cabeza, dirigiendo una mirada hacia cualquier lado. Cualquier otro. Sabía que prevalecer la amistad y las buenas relaciones era, una de las cosas que debía prevalecer. Sonaba forzado y totalmente falso viniendo de él pero era lo único a lo que podía aspirar. El perderlo como amigo por tonterías como sus sentimientos no correspondidos sería mucho más doloroso. Y hasta para Steve ese juego de palabras sonaba indudablemente terrible. El querer ayudar, querer ser parte de algo a _inmiscuirse_ en algo no era lo que él hubiese querido. Y el desearse ponerse entremedio de algo que no tenía que ver con él podía ser peor aún. Sobre todo porque el verlos y desear que fuesen Steve y Peggy y al mismo tiempo…

Se terminó de tomar el líquido de golpe, dirigiendo una mirada perdida hacia cualquier lugar. Porque Steve seguiría ahí, parado junto a la copa vacía, con un traje que Tony le dio por el resto de la noche, jugando a los masoquistas. Y en realidad no importaba, mientras pudieran seguir las cosas igual y pudiera, aunque sea un poco, ser el amigo que Tony Stark esperaba de él.

O intentarlo, pero no sería el hombre detrás de Capitán América de no hacerlo.

–Hey cap, ¿Qué mierda te sucede hoy? No has hablado con nadie y casi no has bebido nada. ¿Te sientes incómodo con tantos fanáticos esperando tocar algo del icono nacional o algo parecido?–


End file.
